Trapped in a Memory
by popzOpopz
Summary: They love each other but things aren't what they seem to be. AIDENxOC (Crossover with GTA)
1. Ilera Vercetti Del Monte

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WATCH DOGS/GTA AND THEIR FICTIONAL CHARACTERS.

I suggest you guys to read _**Watch Dogs /n/Dark Clouds**_  
>Its a novel that takes place after the events of the game.<p>

I'm going to have a Flash Back moments in this chapter, so bare with me.

* * *

><p>She remembers sitting on a bench next to her Brother Roy waiting for their father outside of this motel room in Miami. She heard shouting but couldn't quite understand what was being said. Suddenly the door open and their father came out yelling.<p>

_"I just can't Thomas!"_

The look of her brother's face, stunned, as their father approached them.

_"Go say bye to your Uncle Thomas"_

Their father said pointing at their uncle, who they barely knew. He squatted down and spread his arms apart to give them a hug. She had just met her so call Uncle Thomas about month ago, apparently he had just gotten out of jail.

_"Be good kiddos"_ he said to them as he gave them a tight hug.

Their uncle is the one and only Tommy Vercetti. Their father's older brother had gotten into a big mess back in 1971 in New York City. During the time he was in jail, their father had moved to Miami where he met their mother, a Cuban-Mexican American. They were both drug dealing and hustling left to right. When their parents had ILera, their mother decided to lay off with all the hustling and dedicated her time on her children. Unfortunately, their father had gotten into a nasty situation with some gang members and threatened him that they would hurt them. Not taking their threat so seriously, their mother end up suffering the consequences. They killed her mother in car collision.

She was 7 at the time and of course her father panicked. He quickly began finding people that made fake passports because his plan was to leave Miami. He was a hot mess and couldn't think straight. He only changed their last names to their mother's last name, Del Monte. They expected complete new names.

During the whole process of changing their information and looking where to run away, Their Uncle Tommy had gotten out of jail and was sent to Miami for this drug deal by some mob guy he was working for. After an ambushed that had happen, Tommy found out about his brother being in Miami too and went looking for him. Tommy took an interested in the drug trade business and wanted to get his brother involved so they can work together but of course after what happen to them there was no way in hell his brother was going to work with him. Rejecting his request, they said their goodbyes and flew away to Chicago.

Their father made a deal with some guy and got a house for them to live in. It wasn't the best house and it wasn't the best neighborhood either but this was the neighborhood where ILera met and grew up with Aiden Pearce. He lived with his mother and sister just across the street. Roy and Aiden quickly became close friends but ILera didn't talk to anyone. She kept to herself for that year because she was still overwhelmed about losing her mother and she didn't like the new change especially the weather.

* * *

><p>[Present Time]<p>

ILera was dazing off again. She was having brunch with her gay best friend Mauricio at his apartment. They were sitting at the balcony with gorgeous view of the ocean and the warm ocean breeze began to hypnotize her again.

"Ay Chica! You spacing out!" he said snapping his fingers at her.

"Sorry…I'm still a bit tired from last night" she replied lying.

"Got a hangover, eh?" he said as he got up from his seat. "Eat your food and then get ready so we can go to the spa, girl!"

"Mauri….." she softly said without turning her head. She kept staring at the ocean view.

"What happen?" he walked back and stood behind her with his hand on his hip.

"I want to go back to Chicago"

* * *

><p>Living in Chicago, were probably the best years of ILera's life. She grew up with the only man she ever loved. At the time it was ridiculous and forbidden to think that she could even be with her biggest crush. Her father and brother were extremely overprotective of her. Roy was best friends with Aiden so it was impossible plus she was younger. No way would Aiden even find interest in her. Her feelings started when she was about 14. Their father worked a lot and did over night shifts. Many nights she was home alone because her brother would go out with his girlfriend or Aiden. So one night she left the house to hang out with some friends. She went to some house party not so far away from the house but at one point during the night while she was outside talking to some friends and other people deciding where to go to next, Aiden happen to walk by.<p>

[Flashback: iLera's POV]

_"So I heard there's another party going on like 4 blocks from here, you guys wanna come with?" Patricia said as she chew on her gum and twirl her hair with her finger. I look at my watch and it was 11:24pm.  
>I knew I had to be back home at least by 1am before my brother got there. I looked up at my friends but I noticed them looking behind me, shocked and blushing. I turn around and it's Aiden just standing behind me.<em>

_"What are you doing here?!" he said all mad at me. He raises his eyebrow at me waiting for me to give him an explanation. _

_"Uh….." I'm speechless. I know I'm in deep shit. If he tells my brother, I would never hear the end of it._

_"It's really late for you to be out here. You know brother is gonna be pissed" he said with a tone I'm not appreciating. I roll my eyes at him and just turn around. He's just my brother's friend, not my father.  
>I look at my friends and their eyes are glue to him and Patricia is biting her lip trying to look cute. I make a face at her to quit it.<em>

_"Sorry ladies, but she can't go to the party. iLera has to go home now" he said putting his arm around me and turning me around making me walk away.  
>I turn around trying to say something to my friends but Aiden kept pulling me the other way to walk.<em>

_"Yo, what the fuck man!" I finally got out of his grip and step back. Who the hell he think he is?_

_"What you mean what the fuck, it's late and you're not supposed to be out! I'm taking you home. What's the matter with you?!" He got loud with me and I did not like it._

_"Don't talk to me like that! You're not my father!" I shout and he walked close to me making me look up because he is a lot taller than me. He's green eye just pierce through mine. He looks so intimidating but for some reason I like it.  
>The way he looks mad, looking down on me, the cold air blew and I can smell his cologne. I'm getting goosebumps. I feel like kissing him.. <em>

_"I'm sorry" I gulp hard and he step back. I take a deep breath and start to follow Aiden back home. I feel so embarrass, not because I shouted at him but because I find him attractive for the first time ever. I never felt like this for him before. I can't even look back at him. I can feel my face getting hot. I hope he doesn't notice me._

_We quietly walked back home, its cold and I only had this thin sweater on and I'm trying not to shiver. As I keep walking looking down and I feel something heavy on me and I quickly turn my head._

_"Take my coat, I know you're cold" He smirks at me. My face is burning hot. "Thank you" I say hoping he didn't notice me blushing.  
>I snuggle in his coat and turn my head to look at him. He's wearing a navy blue long sleeve with his dark jeans. He's always so mysterious looking. Oh god, he looks so hot.<em>

_"Where were you before you found me?" I bit my lip really curious to know. My heart is pounding so fast._

_"I was with my girlfriend, I drop her home before I saw you with your friends" he said just killing the vibe. Curiosity killed the cat, how could I have forgotten that.  
>I forgot he has a girlfriend. I don't know who is she but right now I hate that bitch! <em>

_We keep walking and I can see we are getting close to my house. I turn my head and I can't help but to check him out again. We get to my house and I open the door. I quickly take off his coat and hand it to him._

_"Thanks again, it kept me warm" I'm trying not to blush and I just smile at him. I probably look hideous. _

_"Anytime" he smiles back at me. He turns his head looking over to his house. "Um, you want to stay at my house instead? Your brother is obviously not home yet"_

_"It's ok, I've been home alone before and I want to sleep in my own bed tonight plus isn't your mother and sister asleep by now?"_

_"Yeah probably" he sighs and puts his coat back on. I wish he could stay with me instead. I start to think of every naughty thing possible._

_"Goodnight" I smirk at him. I wish I can give him a kiss goodnight. He just waves bye as he walks away. I closed my door and just stand there thinking.  
>I don't know what was in the air tonight or maybe is the way he looked today because he looked so hot. I mean I saw him yesterday and I wasn't getting the hots for him.<br>I don't know, he was probably extra handsome today by the way he was dressed or his cologne really got to me. Could have it been the fact he was being over protective?_

* * *

><p>[Present Time]<p>

"Why you wanna go back for, you're in the best place in the world. You got the beach, hot weather, sexy men everywhere!" Mauricio threw his arms up in the air.

ILera chuckled. "I know, I know but….." she paused for a second and turn around blushing. "There's someone I still can't get over and I'm old enough and I just need some from him" she bit her lip.

"Oh girl, you need to tell me _who_ is this person!" he sat down and put his elbows on the table resting his face on his hands staring straight at Ilera. "Look at you, you're so red!"

She was more than just blushing. The thought of Aiden just turned her on. "OH Mauri, You have no idea how he makes me feel!" she said out loud.

"HORNY!" he said out loud right back "Tell meeeeee!" he made a face at her. "I can't believe you haven't told me about _this_ special person".

She giggled and grabbed his hands and began to tell him about Aiden.

* * *

><p>Aiden wasn't a good boy, simply never was. During his teens, he was involved in a gang along with Roy. ILera knew and had to promise them that she wouldn't say anything. They use to get into a lot of trouble. Many times Aiden left home and stayed at their house because he would constantly have conflicts with his mother. ILera was like their mother because she cooked and cleaned the house, always taking care of her boys which included Aiden since he was always in the house.<p>

[Flashback 1993: iLera's POV]

_The song "Today was a good day" has been on repeat all fucking day and I had it! I hurry up the stairs and start to bang my brother's door._

_"Open the fucking door!" I shout and I put ear on the door and I can hear rumbling going on._

_"Go away!" Roy yells back. I start to jiggle around the door knob and bang the door again. Suddenly the door opens and Aiden peeks out._

_"Hi" he said with a really weird smile on his face. I start to smell something funky coming from the room. I try to look behind Aiden but he said Hi again making me blush. I carefully look at his face and notice how daze he looks._

_"Are guys smoking pot!?" I push the door open making Aiden fall back. My brother burst out laughing. I look around and the room is foggy._

_"Open the fucking window!" I run over to his window and crack it open. I turn around to face them and Aiden is still laying on the floor and my brother on the bed laughing like a moron. "How high you fuckers want to get?"_

_"Don't say anything" Aiden said sitting up. I roll my eyes and walk over to my brother and pull him up. He is still laughing._

_"You looked so stupid, how you fall like that son?" my brother got up and walks over to his closet but his clumsy ass trips and falls too. Aiden burst out laughing. _

_"Dumbass!" Aiden points at my brother who's trying to get up. I take a deep breath and try to walk out the room but Aiden is in my way._

_"MOVE!"_

_"NO" Aiden smiles at me. Right now I'm not going to admire his good looks. I push him over and walk over him._

_"I can't with you two right now" I storm out of the room. They are so lucky my father isn't home. _

* * *

><p>[Present Time]<p>

"Look, I have a picture of him with me and my brother" ILera hands over a photograph she had in her wallet to Mauricio.

"Oh wow, he is cute!" he stares at the picture. "So, you want to go back to see him?"

"And see if I can have some fun with him" she winked at him with a flirtatious smirk.

"To just have fun with him?" he narrowed his look at her. "What if he wants more than just fun…wait a minute what if you want more than _just fun_?"

She didn't even think about it. She shrugged her shoulders and put the picture back in her wallet. "We will have to see what happens, I'll try not to get attach"

She looks at herself in the mirror and runs her hair back. It's long, wavy and dark. She lends closer to look at her eyebrows. Perfectly arch making her light green eyes stand out. She pulls out her lip gloss and applies it on full lips.  
>She turns around to check herself out. Slim and slender but curvy in all the right places, she smiles at herself and turns to face her friend.<p>

"I hate you I wish I was beautiful like you!" Mauricio made a pouty face but lend forward to hug her tightly. "He's going to fall in love with you"

"I don't think so" she frowned.

"You are not that little girl he grew up with anymore" he pulled her chin up. "You're a woman now and you are gonna ride him all night long!" he said doing a little dance making her laugh and blush.

"Oh my god, stop it!" she pushed him off playfully.

"When do plan to see him?"

"After my 21st birthday, I need to celebrate big here in Miami baby!" they both threw their hands up in the air and did a cheesy dance. "Then I'll go pay him a visit"

"Ok sounds like a plan. I can't wait!" he yelled and grabs her tightly.

They headed out of the apartment and got in the car. They cruise along the streets, feeling the ocean breeze. The weather was perfect for her, hot and always sunny never a dull day. Once at the spa, they headed to the Jacuzzi area. ILera dip in and closed her eyes. She felt so relaxed but a dreaded memory had to ruin it.

* * *

><p>Ok, so this is my first chapter.<p>

The chapters are going to seem rushed through but that's how I'm doing it.  
>I really like the idea I have for this story and I'm not the best story writer but I will be trying my best to write it out and make it good.<p>

Let me know what you think!

Anyways, Thanks for reading!


	2. I'm Coming

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WATCH DOGS/GTA. JUST MY OWN CHARACTERS.

* * *

><p>Summer certainly slips away quickly in Chicago. It was mid-September and the city was already cooling down. Here comes the dreaded winter she hated so much. She got raised there and couldn't get use to the cold weather. She was definitely meant to live in warmer temperatures but this was one winter she wanted to experience because being cold is what she needed to be. Never thought it was going to be a winter she was going to miss.<p>

[Flashback 1996: iLera's POV]

_"Tell your dad I said hi" said randy the owner of our local grocery store._

_"Sure thing, See you Randy!" I wave bye and walk out the store with my bag of a few missing ingredients I need for dinner tonight. As I walk along, I realize I haven't seen Aiden in about a month. I'm starting to miss him but there wasn't __much I can do anyways but move on. To even think we could even be anything is crazy._

_From a far distance I notice a few cars park in the middle of the street and see one car park in our front yard. I squint my eyes to see better and I realize it is in our front yard and some guys coming out of the car. I'm trying to walk a little faster and I can see my father walking out of the house. I don't like how this is looking. What's going on? My heart is beating fast as I try to pick up my pace. I'm focusing on them but it seems like I'm not moving faster and the man who is talking to my father pulls out a gun._  
><em>Oh shit Oh shit this is bad! I drop my bag and start to run and I see the man start to fire his gun. My chest hurts. Suddenly I feel someone grab me covering my mouth. My dad! I start to feel this pain my chest and I'm kicking my legs trying to break free from this grip and I can't. My eyes are pouring and I can't see everything is so blurry. I'm trying to scream but I can't. Someone is covering my mouth and I can't breathe and this pain in my chest is getting worse. My dad, I need to go and see my dad I need to know he is ok. I can't lose him. I start to breathe harder and the agony is killing me. I try to jerk my body off this grip but I feel it squeeze me harder. We are on the ground behind some car and I don't stop jerking my body around when I finally hear the person's voice, I calm down.<em>

_"Calm down. Don't scream. Whatever you do, don't scream" It's Roy and I stop moving but my body is trembling. "It's going to be ok, I'm here" __I slowly turn around looking back at my brother and I can tell he is fighting back his tears and he just looks at me with such a tense look. I can't bare it. I can feel how I'm breaking down._

_"We are getting out of here. Don't look back. Just follow me" I just nod at him. I'm trembling so much I can't talk. I hold his hand tightly and he sits up, hunching over so he won't be seen by the guys. I just look down and I see how my tears drop on to the ground and I can't move. I don't think I can go on. I feel so empty. I feel like someone just punched me in the chest. I'm breathing hard and rapidly. I think I'm going to pass out._

_"ILera, focus!" my brother says to me in a stern tone_

_"I-I-I c-can't" my tears don't stop rolling down my cheeks and my body is shaking uncontrollably. My brother slaps me hard on the face and I feel my whole body just stop. My face starts to sting really badly._

_"I'm sorry but right now sis you need to focus. We need to get out of here. They are coming for us and if we don't move they're going to kill us" I stare at him and the word "kill" just echoes through my head. No, my dad didn't get killed. There's no way._

_"We need to move now!" I grab my brother's hand and he pulls me. We are hunching over walking behind cars. He keeps looking back not letting me take a look. My dad is ok. My dad is ok. __We get to the corner and he pulls me hard making me almost trip "Run!" he yells and I just start running behind him. I try not to think and just focus on following my brother but my chest starts to hurt again._

_"Roy s-s-slow down, I-I-I can't bre…" I just feel gravity pull me down and everything goes dark._

* * *

><p>She gasped out loud and her friend was freaking out "Oh my god, she's OK!" he said. ILera almost drowned on the pool she was in.<p>

"Dios mio iLera!" he rumbles on in spanish. She sat up and a lady came up to her asking if she was ok. She nodded yes and the lady walked away.

"What happen?" she was confused.

"You passed out and almost drown in the Jacuzzi you fucking scared me!" he was hysterically.

"Jesus, calm down. I'm sorry but I'm ok right now. Damn"

"Calm down!?" he stood up and put his hands on his hips "Oh no you didn't girl!"

iLera rolled her eyes and got up and walked over to the locker room to change back into her cloths.

"I can't believe you told me to calm down" he made a face and started to change along with her.

"It's over ok. Can we go to the beach? This spa thing was a bad idea"

"Don't pass out on me again, ok?" he squint his eyes at her.

She chuckled. "I won't, I promise." She said as they walked out of the spa and headed to their car.

They got out of the car and walked into the beach. The music is loud and there's people playing and dancing. Taking off her knitted rope revealing her bikini, guys around her started to blow kisses.

"You see, guys want you so badly. It's always a party here and you wanna leave it" he whispers in her ear. "So many hot Spanish guys around and you want to trade it in for pale chicken"

ILera burst out laughing "You are so fucked up, leave my white boy alone!" she pointed at him but kept on laughing.

"I'm not lying!" he said settling down his towel to lay on it. "Spanish guys got it going on. I know your half Italian but don't forget you got that sazon in you. It's what makes you so sexy"

"I tried Spanish boys already and I don't want them"

"You tried the wrong ones" he smirked at her. "Your ex-boyfriend is beast. You know how many girls wanted to get with him and you show up and bam, he was on his knees for you"

"But he was a dick and that's why I dumped him" she closed her eyes and got comfortable on the sand "Let's get our tan on, please"

* * *

><p>Their father's enemies were still after him and found out where he was living and went after him. Tommy had warned his brother weeks before his murder. Their father only told Roy what was going their father was killed, Roy called his uncle and let him know what happen. Tommy went to Chicago to bring Roy and ILera back to Miami. Worried about their sake, he decided to train them. They learned how to fight, shoot and drive different vehicles. As they learned, Roy became interested in the drug trade and decided to join his uncle. Ilera decided not to but she continued to train to get strong to defend herself. Tommy saw a lot of potential in her but didn't force her to join.<p>

Two years has passed since they left Chicago and iLera hasn't stop thinking about Aiden. She dated different men to get him off her mind but it's been useless. She thought it was the curiosity of sleeping with him that was bugging her. She didn't think she was in love with him because she didn't have any intimacy with him but she felt that now she could just go and kill the curiosity herself. Maybe this time she might that chance she once dream about.

* * *

><p>Celebrating her 21st birthday was a success. She danced the night away and not once Aiden was off her mind. A week after her big birthday bash she started to pack her luggage, getting ready for that big day. She had a hacker friend name Jaime, who help her track down Aiden for her and was able to get his number. She called him and got to set up a date to meet. She was beyond excited that he was actually happy himself to see her. She thought maybe it was going to be too awkward for him. She hears a knock on her door and she ran to open it and it was her friend Mauricio.<p>

"Pero Chica, your brother doesn't know!?" he rushed himself in her room.

"No he doesn't, he thinks I'm going on some cruise with you and friends" she quietly said and kept packing her bag.

"You know that idea sounds good and we should totally do it but fuck now I have to hide out for like a week. If he sees me around, you're so dead!"

"Don't worry it will just be a week I'll be away" She put on a jacket she had brought.

"It's that cold up there?" he looked so shocked.

"Yes. It's November and its freezing not cold" she checked herself in the mirror making sure she looked good in the coat. "How I look?"

"You look so cute, it looks really warm"

"It is that's why I got it. Ok I have to carry this with me and put it on once I land"

"Wait, you got your own plane ticket or you flying on your uncle's jet?" he questioned with a concern look.

"Well….." she turn away knowing she just screwed herself over. "I have one of my uncle's pilots flying me over there but the only reason I'm going now so soon is cause he going for a week and coming back, so it was my only chance"

Mauricio sigh. "Your brother gonna find out!"

"He could but he won't so please play along. I just want to see how this week goes" she shoved her jacket in her luggage.

"Come on, I got my car right outside. I'll drive you to the air base" he grab her bags and they walked out.

Once in the car she was getting so nervous. She was just hours away from seeing Aiden again. She thought of all the silly things that could happen. Mauricio just kept teasing her as he got to the air base and Mauricio grab her hand.

"You be careful ok?"

"I will" she took a deep breath and grip on his hand.

"Make him fall for you don't just give him ass ok, make that asshole fall on his face" she just laughed and lend over to hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They said their good byes and she ran out of the car to get into the plane.

* * *

><p>Aiden took a sip of his beer. He was at his local bar with his group of close friends having a good time. The thought of iLera coming to Chicago was making him excited.<p>

"So Aiden, this girl that's coming to see you how long you known her for?" his friends girlfriend Linda asked him. Linda was the mother of the group as they say. She is very caring and supportive.

"I grew up with her. Known her for about 8 years, I was real close with her brother" he try to hide a smile.

"Ha, that smile means something else though" she took a sip of her beer.

"He's in looooovee" Linda's boyfriend Mark said as he shoved Aiden's shoulder playfully. Everyone started to laugh.

"Oh stop it, let him talk you guys. So tell me what's with that smile, huh?"

"I'm not in love but before she left I was starting to take an interest in her…." He paused to take a sip of his beer. "I just never got the chance to ask her out"

"AWWWWWW" the rest of his friends said teasing. Aiden laughed just covering his face feeling a bit embarrass.

"You guys are a bunch of meanies" linda laughed. "Well, she is coming so here is your chance my boy" she smiled at Aiden.

"Yeah…it is"

* * *

><p>Stay tune for the next chapter "Welcome back to Chicago"<p>

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think.  
>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Welcome back to Chicago

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WATCH DOGS/GTA. JUST MY OWN CHARACTERs.

* * *

><p>[November 14, 1999]<p>

Sunday afternoon, ILera arrived to Chicago. It was definitely cold and she was ready to embrace it. She had a cab come pick her up on time from the airport. It seemed like it had snowed a little, she noticed some white patches as she was being escorted to the hotel she made reservations at. Once at the Hotel, she went up to her room.

"Ok, here we go" she settled down in her hotel room and finally sat on the bed and gave Aiden a call. She was getting nervous as she dialed his number. _Ring_. _Ring_._ Ring_.

"Hello?" she quietly gasped to herself when she heard his deep voice on the other end.

"Hey….it's ILera" she bit her lip cheesing hard. She felt so silly.

"Oh hey! How's it going? You're in Chicago already?" He replied. ILera could hear from background sounds, sounded like he was out somewhere.

"Yeah, I actually arrived an hour ago" she closed her eyes hoping he was free and willing to see her today.

"Awesome, do you want to meet up later?" her heart started to skip beats. _Oh god, you're listening to my prayers today huh?_ She thought to herself.

"Yeah of course but only if you're free though….." she could hear people talking in the background. She didn't want to feel like a burden.

"I am free, I'm with some friends at the moment but it doesn't matter" she cheesing so hard she wants to look at herself doing it. She chuckles.

"Ok then, where you want to meet?" she feeling jittery and is ready to jump off her bed and get ready.

"I'll come pick you up, just tell me where you're at"

She gave him the address of the hotel she was staying in and decided to meet up by 6pm for dinner. She was jumping on her bed like a child. Overly excited she jumped off to pick out what to wear. After a nice bath, she picked out a pair of white jeans and a long sleeve dark red shirt with a scoop cut design that went down just above her breast. She didn't want to wear anything too revealing. She isn't tacky like that. The shirt fit tight against her body and her jeans fit on tight as well, showing off her curves. Fix her hair adding some mousse to her hair so it would look more curled just plain wavy. She has clear skin so there isn't need for make up, just some mascara and lipstick.

"Oh boy, I look like a Spanish girl…..Miami…" she said to herself and shook her head as she looked at herself in the mirror but she loved how she looked.

* * *

><p>It was quarter to six and she heard her phone ring. She quickly runs over to pick up the phone.<p>

"Hello?" she held her breath.

"Hey, I'm outside so when you're ready come down"

"Damn, you're here early. I'll be down in 5 minutes!"

"Take your time" he said with that deep sexy voice. _Oh I'm not taking my time_ she thought and pulled out her coat and ran out of her hotel room.

Aiden parked by the end of the block. He quickly got out of the car once he park and walked over to the entrance of the hotel. As he got closer she spotted her out coming out of the building. Of course it was her, no one else stand out and looked exotic like her. Their eyes meet and he see how her lips break into a smile. _Wow_ he thought as he smiled back. _She looks so beautiful._

"Hey you" he spread his arm apart ready to embrace her hug.

She hugged him tightly and she felt his hands wrap around her. The smell of his cologne brought back memories and enhanced her feelings. She lean back to take a look at him but he didn't let go. He kept her close to him and just look down at her.

"How you been?" she said and her face started to get red because he was so close. He was just smiling at her. _Oh my god…_she felt her heart racing.

"I'm better now that you're here" he said. Her eyes widen and raised an eyebrow at him. _Is he flirting with me_?

Aiden finally let go and chuckled and wrap his arm around her "I've been really good, how about you? I have missed you"

"I've been good myself, could be better you know" she said as they walk over to his car. The thought of her father ran across her mind and he knew exactly what she meant when she said it could be better.

"I'm sorry about your father….I'm sorry I wasn't around" he quietly said.

ILera didn't say anything and they both got into the car. The thought of her dad was starting to make her feel sad. This is not what she wanted to be thinking about. Aiden grab her hand.

"You ok?" he said and brushed her hair behind her ear. She turn to face him and that look, his puppy sad eyes made her break into a smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Let's just talk about other things" she said placing her other hand over his.

He just nodded and started up the car and the drove to the restaurant he planned to take her. The place was very cozy with dimmed lights, nothing but laid back that made you feel right at home. They get a table and she took off her coat before taking a seat. Aiden just sat there checking her out, admiring her body.

"You're not going to take your coat off? It's really warm in here" she said as she sat down.

"Yeah…just got distracted" he smirked and took off his coat. Aiden always looks casual. He didn't dress up so fancy like some guys who wanted to show. He kept it simple but always looked good. Wearing a plain white dress shirt and some jeans was good enough. Aiden always kept himself clean and shaven, short and always had a sexy messy look or thrown back if it was long. This was Aiden before all the tragedies, when he had more of a personality, happy, silly and funny beside the flirt he was. This is the Aiden she fell in love with.

* * *

><p>They talked about the events after her father's death. She told him how she loves living in Miami but deeply misses Chicago. She told him what she has been doing. He told her about his sister being in college and how his mother re-married and moved to another state. They ate and shared their food and had drinks. Joking and laughing at the things they use to do as kids.<p>

"You remember that day we went out for Halloween and we were all supposed to dress up as goblins?" he said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah! And your stupid whiny girlfriend at the time was so annoying and ruin it!" she made a face at him. Aiden laughed. "Smacking her across the face felt so good let me tell you!"

"You know I broke up with her that same night, I couldn't deal with her. She drove me crazy"

"No way! O-o-oh, you remember the night you drag my brother in the house drunk. You guys literally thought you was being so quiet, I didn't realize you was drunk yourself but at least you knew how to handle your drinks better"

Oh hell no, don't even remind me!" He puts his head on the table covering himself

"You assholes, started throwing up" she said cracking up.

"I only threw up cause your brother did and it grossed me out!" he laughed along. "We can spend the entire night reminiscing about our ridiculous adventures but I bet your brother hates me now"

"You have no idea but don't worry about him, this isn't about him"

Aiden look at her and bit his lip "It's about us right now, am I right?" He said with a flirtatious look. She lean over and lick her bottom lip.

"Yeah…." She couldn't believe he had been flirting with her. She noticed how he looked her as they spoke. It turn her on and she knew he was into her.

"You wanna come over my place…." He was trying to say but ILera couldn't hold back.

"Yes!" she interrupted him and just smiled. He just smiled back at her again with that look in his eyes. He called over the waiter and asked for the bill. "Let me help you with that"

"Are you crazy, I invited you out so I will be paying" he said.

"Thank you Aiden"

He paid the billed and they got up to put on their coat. The buzz from all the drinks they had just hit them out of nowhere. They gave each that look and nodded at each other.

"You feel it?"

"Oh yeah…."

They just laughed and walk out. Stepping out into the cold felt good. Aiden put his arm around her, keeping her close. They stop at the corner before they crossed the street, they waited for the light to change. He grab her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead. She looked up to him, that hungry look in his eyes was driving her crazy. He lean a bit closer but she shyly turn her head. _Fuck_ he thought to himself. He was trying to kiss her. The light changed and they crossed the street to get into the car.

"Let me warm up the car for a few" he said turning on the heat. "So, your uncle is a drug lord huh?"

"Yeah…unfortunately".

"Why unfortunately?" he said and tilt his head back.

"I won't be away from the violence, won't have a normal life. That's why I took advantage of getting train to fight and shit. I start flight school in 2 weeks".

"Flight school? Are you serious!?" he looked shocked.

"Yeah….." she rolled her eyes and looked at the window.

"He's really raising an army huh?" they chuckled.

"I just want to learn, better than being a loser".

"Do you think you will ever get involved in the business like your brother chose to?" he asked and looked at her closely, narrowing his look on her.

"I don't know, I don't want to but you never know, right?"

"You ready to go?" he smirked at her changing the subject and going back to their flirtation.

"You sure you can drive?" she asked him and he just nodded. "Just make sure you get me alive to your place" giving him a worried look.

"I will, babe" her face flushed red after hearing him call her babe. _HE CALLED ME BABE? _She just sat there smiling at herself like a goof ball. He started the car and headed to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	4. Like A Virgin

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WATCH DOGS/GTA. ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS.

Hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving week!

Music: Sex You by Bando Jonez

* * *

><p>The sky was clear and you could see the brightest stars shine along with the full moon. Aiden started to park his car right across the street from the building he lives in. He turns to look at ILera. "You know, you look very <em>Spanish<em> like"

"That's Miami for you" she replies walking out of the car. Aiden steps out and waits for her to come around. She grabs him by his arm as they across the street. "The Hispanic side of me was brought out since I moved there."

"Oh really, how?" he said pulling out the keys to open the entrance door. He steps aside to let ILera walk in first.

"Well, I got to learn how to speak Spanish. I still need some improvement but I caught on quick. I really enjoy the music. I only go the Spanish clubs over there plus I got to meet some family"

"Your Italian and what again, I forgot" he said pointing at ILera to head for the stairs.

"Cuban and Mexican"

They started to walk up the stairs and stopped at the second floor. "That's a weird mix" he opens his door letting ILera in.

"My grandfather was Cuban and my Grandmother Mexican. I actually found out she was born here, I just don't know how she ended up in Miami. So I only met some my grandfather's side of the family like my mother's aunt and a few cousins" she said as they take off their coats and hang it up "Jesus Aiden, you have a fucking mess here" she said making a face at him.

"It was worse before but I try to clean up" he said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Didn't try hard enough" she whispered to herself. "I'm going to take my shoes off, is that ok?"

"Yeah…..tu casa mi casa….wait how you sa….."

"Mi casa Tu Casa" she corrected him and just laughed at him. "Don't even try, foreign boy"

"Hey!" he paused for a second and just started to laugh too "At least I'm not some weird mix. I'm full blown Irish!"

She keeps laughing "Shut up Aiden" she walks over to a picture frame he had by his desk.

"Aw, your mom got married to Henry! I'm happy for her"

"I told you back in the restaurant" he looks at her confused.

"Yeah, you told me she married and moved away but then we kept getting cut off by the waitress who was eyeballing you the whole time" she said with a tone which made Aiden raise an eyebrow.

"Ok…She got married to Henry and then he got promoted but he had to move to another state so my mom tag along and were you jealous that she was eyeballing me?" he narrowed his look at her biting his lip.

She just rolled her eyes looking away and walks over to the couch to sit "No" she said.

Aiden is still raising his eyebrow at her and just watches her take a seat next to him "You weren't?

"I said no" she said with a firmer tone but tries to smile about it.

"Hey, I got some whiskey, want some?" Aiden said changing the subject.

"You trying to get me fucked up, aren't you?" she crosses her arm with a smirk on her face.

_Trying to get into your pants _he thought to himself "If you don't want then its ok" He leans back stretching out his legs putting them over her thighs.

"Do I look like the couch to you?" she pushes off his legs.

"No, but you do look comfortable" he puts his legs on her again. "Lean back and straighten out your legs too, don't you want to get comfortable on the couch with me?"

"I'm fine where I am and I know you, you are going start tickling my feet and I'm going to kick you in the face" she points her finger at him.

"You're feisty. I like that about you. It's a turn on" he said. She just looks at him feeling a bit weird how he was throwing out hints that he likes her and she being a shy girl around him. _This is what you came here for, to fuck him! _She kept telling herself. She felt like she was 15 again and a virgin. This is her biggest crush and the moment as come and she is freaking out. Aiden sits up and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" she's looking away. She could feel how close he is and she is nervous to turn her head to face him because she knows their face will meet.

"Nothing, the liquor is just really sneaking up on me" she said still not looking at him.

Aiden hands starts to slide down her to her waist and he is still close to her. Can he be any more obvious that he wants her right now?  
>Her heart starts to beat faster and she starts to feel warm. She is getting turn on and the liquor is helping her relax. She turns to look at his and he just staring at her with his fuck me eyes. She wants to lean in and just kiss him but she feels stiff. <em>Oh fuck this<em> Aiden thought and kisses her. He pushes her down and she gasps out loud as he kisses her neck. His hands quickly go underneath her shirt grabbing her breast.

"Stop!" she said and Aiden froze "Can we go somewhere more comfortable?"

He smirks "Of course!" he gets off from her and lifts her right up and rushes to his bedroom. Collapsing into the bed with her, he dives right back to kissing her and touching her body. The kiss is hungry and desperate. Moaning and groaning as their bodies pressed against each other. She holds onto him tightly as they kissed.

"Take it off" he whispers in her ear with one hand underneath her shirt and bra grabbing her breast tight and the other unhooking her bra off. She releases her grip from him to wiggles her arms out from her shirt. He quickly whips the shirt and bra.

"Sorry if my breast isn't the biggest" she quietly said. He grabs her wrist together and places them above her head and holds them with one hand and started to nibble on her nipple. She moans softly.

"If I can get a good grip…." he said grabbing her breast tighter than before with his free hand and surely getting his hand full. "…then their just fine" he gently sucked on her breast. "Plus, you have other body parts I can grab on" he moved his hand down to her waist slowly moving lower to her hip down to her thigh. He runs his hand to the back of her thigh going up touching her ass but didn't get the grip he wanted to feel. "These jeans need to come off so I can get that grip…you have a lot to grab"

He let go of her wrist so she can unbutton her jeans. He took off his shirt and unbuttons his jeans. She just lays there watching him. He's build, nicely tone not over muscular. She notices his erection hiding behind his boxers. He tilts his head looking back at her. "You want to see?" she nods her head as he smirks at her. She bites her lips breathing hard. He pulls him out and gently strokes himself.

"Jesus, you're meaty!" she suddenly said and she quickly covers her mouth turning red. He just chuckles feeling flattered. He is thicker than the previous men she has been with.

"Take those jeans off already, I want to see that sweet ass of yours" he said but just when she was about to pull down her jeans he stops her. "Wait…" he pulls her up making her stand up and he sat back and quickly took off her jeans and boxers and sat back on the bed gently stroke his self. She pouts her lips, giving him a sexy look and grabbing her breast. "Now turn around and slowly take off your jeans" she listened. She started to pull down her jeans down as she moves her hips doing a sexy dance. She bends over pulling down her jeans more to reveal her butt and she could hear him breathing hard. She was glad she didn't wear any underwear she knew it wasn't going to be needed anyways.

He grabs her hips and pulls her back shoving his face into her ass. She straightens her back not expecting that but he pushing her back down and starts to eat her out. She moaning out loud as he grabs her ass hard and he keeps licking her clit. He pulls away kissing and gently bites her butt. He grabs her hips again and pulls her back closer to him. "Sit on me" he said tugging her down and as she bends her hips in a sitting position she feel of his manhood rub on her lips and slowly slides in her. Gasping quietly she is enjoying the feel of his cock inside of her. She could feel how he is stretching her open. She slowly starts to move her hips up and down. Picking up the pace, you could hear their breathing getting louder and louder. She feels his hands grip her hips hard as she moves. "Fuck" he said and starts to move hips upwards thrusting harder making her moan louder.

He leans forward wrapping his arm around her waist to lift her up. He pushes her against the wall pulling her hair back and kisses her neck. He shoves himself back into her. Thrusting it hard, he grabs her breast and then moves his hand up to her neck and with the other hand down rubbing her clit. He could feel how wet she is he brings up his hand and shoves his finger into her mouth so she could taste herself. "You don't know how badly I wanted to fuck you" he groans into her ear. That was enough to make her climax. She pulls away from his grip moaning and groaning slamming her hands on the wall "Oh baby…" she said breathing hard. He pulls out and turns her around to face him. He kisses her as her grabs her ass. As they kissed, he gently lays her back onto the bed. His hands smoothly running all over her body letting her calm down from her orgasm. He kisses her neck gently going down to her belly. He spreads here legs apart, positioning himself but doesn't penetrate.

"How many men were you with before me?" he asked as he rubs the tip of his manhood against her clit making her arch her back.

"Stop doing that" she groans softly. He rubs it faster and she grabs his arm "Stop!"

"Answer the question!" He thrusts himself in without warning. She wraps her legs around him and slaps him across the face leaving him shocked.

"Three, now fuck me and fuck me better than them!" she said holding his neck. He was shock by her reaction but smirk.

He begins to thrust her hard lifting her hips up he penetrated deeper making her arch back. He watches her moan as he thrusts her and the sight of her excites him more. He brings her hips back down and he leans forward. She wraps her legs and arms around him as he keeps fucking her. Breathing hard they kiss uncontrollably. She bites his bottom lip "Faster baby, Faster". He wraps his arms around and flips her around leaving her on top. He thrusts harder gripping her hips. He could feel sweat dripping down along the side of his face. He slows down trying to nipple on her breast as she bounces on him. He looks at her the way her body looks as he fucks her excites him even more. Her face is flushed like his, her hair swings along to every bounce. He runs his hands up along her small waist up to her perky breast. He groans and grips her hips tight and fucks her hard again. "Shit, Aiden!"

She enjoys how easily he can hit her spot and make her orgasm again. She feels her body tremble but she wants more. She looks down at him biting her lip. She could feel him getting harder. She grabs his hands and places them on her ass and he grabs it tight.

"Come on, make me cum again!" she said feeling a stronger orgasm take over making her body collapse onto him. "Stop!" she couldn't handle the pleasure any longer and she squeezes him feeling his cock hard as fuck.

"Shiiit" he moans cumming in her. She could feel that warmth inside of her. She kisses his lips gently. She feels like she is flying high she rolls off him trying to catch her breath.

As they laid there trying to catch their breaths Aiden turns his head to face her. "Hey…." He whispers to her. She simply smiles and closes her eyes.

"Hey" He said a little louder. She opens her eyes and turns to look at him.

"What?"

"Who said we were done?" he said leaving her confused. He flips her around and smacks her ass hard shoving himself back in.

"Aiden!" She tries to get up but he pushes her down and slowly strokes.

"I said…" he gently wraps her hair with his hand "Who said we were done?" leaning down to kiss the side of her neck tucking her on hair.

"Ohhh your bad"

"You want me to fuck you better than the other guy's right?" he asked and she nodded her head "Well, I'm going to show what you have been missing"

* * *

><p>*giggles*<br>I hope you liked it. Stay Tune for the next Chapter!  
>Thanks for Reading!<p> 


	5. Its just the beginning

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WATCH DOGS ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_God bless your child, she is beautiful!" said some lady who walked by and stopped to admire my baby girl. _

_"__Thank you" I smiled at the lady. I look over to my daughter. She is the cutest thing with her fair skin and big green eyes and always smiling. I lean over to her and she coos as I touch her nose._

_"__When is her father coming?" Mauricio asked. We were outside having lunch by the boardwalk in this fancy restaurant. _

_"__He told me he was coming this week and was staying for 2 weeks" I replied. _

_"__Hmm, how long can you keep up with this back and forth? Aren't you fed up?" _

* * *

><p>ILera suddenly wakes up shaken by the dream she was having. <em>Wow, that was weird<em>- she thought and felt a sting on her arm as she tries to move it. She grunts as she tries to straighten her body and stretch. She feels sore. She turns her head over and notices Aiden sleeping next to her and smirks to the thought of last night. She tries to sit up and grunts a bit louder waking up Aiden. He rubs his eyes and notices ILera sitting up cover herself with the blanket.

"Morning Beautiful" he said. She slightly turns her head but shyly looks away.

"Morning" she mumbled. _Oh my god, I actually slept with him _she quietly giggled to herself.

"Watcha giggling about, huh?" he tries to turn over to face her and feels his body sore as well. "Oh wow, I haven't felt this sore after having sex in a while"

She blushes feeling a bit embarrass. She looks around to find something to wear and grabs a white t-shirt that was on the edge of the bed and slips it on. Aiden sits up next to her but she quickly covers her mouth.

"Why you covering your mouth?" he playfully tugs on her arm.

"I stink" she mumbles still covering her mouth. Aiden just laughs at her.

"It's call Morning breath, everybody gets it" He rolls his eyes and she just glares at him not amused.

She gets out of bed to head over to his bathroom. Aiden growls at her sexually "Where you going, get over here!" He tries to grab her but she dodges his hands and runs out of the room. She walks into the bathroom and tries to find a spare toothbrush and luckily finds one "Thank God" she said to herself and started to brush her teeth and washes her face.

"You act like I never seen you wake up from bed before with no make-up and your hair all messy" Aiden said as he walks into the bathroom. She run her hair back and dries her face with a towel she found.

"This is different though" she said.

"Whatever you say, drooler"

She quickly turns around dramatically gasping out loud. "I am not a drooler!" She knew he was right and feels embarrass about it "And you snore!" she squint her eyes at him and turns to walk away. Aiden just chuckles as he closes the door.

She heads back into the bedroom to get her cloths and subconsciously starts cleaning up the room.

"You are such a neat freak" He said and she quickly realized she has made the bed and pick up all his cloths and folded them and piled them up on his bed.

"At least I'm not slob like you" she made a face at him "So, you got any clean towels, I do wish to shower" she asks looking through his closet.

"Uhh, there should be some in there" He walks over and pulls out a towel for her.

"Thank you, so um…." she looks up to him as he just looks at her with his dreamy eyes.

"Why are you acting so shy around me? I fucked the shit out of you last night" he said making her burst out laughing. "You wasn't acting very shy last night" He was right though, she was acting too shy.

"Oh man, I have had the biggest crush on you since I was like 14-15 years old! So seeing you and knowing we fucked….." she took a deep breath "It's a relief and it's shocking, ok?"

"Same here" he said sitting down on his bed.

"What you mean same here? You had a crush on me?" she leans back against the wall crossing her arms.

"Before you graduated from High School, I started to notice you and look at you sexually. I started to like you and I knew it wasn't right because I was friends with your brother but soon after you graduated I literally stopped caring but…you was gone once I got the courage"

"You weren't even around. You left but anyways it doesn't even matter anymore and I guess we both got our satisfaction out of the way" She grabs her cloths so she can take a shower. "I'm going to shower and I guess I'll be going back to my hotel"

Aiden looks at her confused. He didn't quite get what she meant by we both got our satisfaction out of the way but didn't bother to ask "Don't you wanna have some breakfast? I know a place that makes awesome pancakes"

"Yum, pancakes! Sure but I will like to go back to my hotel and change into some _clean_ cloths" she said.

"Why don't you stay with me this week?" he asks her. Her eyes widen shock by his request.

"Uhhh…." She didn't know what to say to him.

"Come on, stay with me" he started to give her the puppy eye look. She breaks into a smile and agrees to stay with him for the week.

* * *

><p>Ilera came out of the shower and Aiden quickly walks over to her.<p>

"Uh iLera…." He looks worried and curls his lips in "I came in you and….." she raises an eyebrow at him. "Do you take any birth control?"

Of course she did but she decided to lie to him just to see what his reaction would be "Um, no I don't" she said making a worried face playing along to her plan.

Aiden takes a deep breath and puts his hands on his head and walks over to his couch and takes a sit. ILera follows him just looking at him feeling a bit amused.  
><em>I can't believe he about to get upset<em> she thought.

He just lean back and he takes another deep breath. "Please tell me, you use condoms with other girls" she asked being serious.

"Yes I do, of course but I know I didn't with you. I just felt comfortable with you" he seems distress.

She feels a bit safe but still doesn't know if she should believe him.

"Ok whatever, if you get pregnant then fine. At least I will be having a kid with someone I know not with some random girl" He said seriously.

ILera eyes widen and her jaw slightly dropped. Completely shocked "Really?" she said still playing along.

"Yeah, just to let you know I won't be a dick and leave you alone. I will be in my child's life even if me and you…..aren't together".

_Oh my god he is so serious_ she thought. "Oh jesus Aiden I'm just joking. I am taking birth control pills" she awkwardly walks into the room to get ready.

He feels confuse and retarded at the same time. He gets up and goes into the room. "Ok…I guess that's good to know but Ilera I am serious about what I said"

She just nodded her head trying to forget they even had that conversation.

* * *

><p>They both got ready and headed to her hotel. He parked himself outside of the hotel and they both went upstairs to her room. As she was changing into clean cloths, Aiden was being nosey looking at her things and came across a photo album.<p>

"Wow, is this your boyfriend?" he said looking at a picture of her and her best friend Mauricio together. He quickly looks through the pictures which were all glamorous photographs of them together "What do you really do in Miami, are you a super model?"

"What?" she walks out of the bathroom to see what Aiden was fussing about.

"I said are you super model and is _this_ your boyfriend?" he pointed at the picture of her friend. She laughs.

"NO! He is my best friend, He's name is Mauricio and he's the model. He always getting invited to these parties which he takes me to" she sits down on her bed to put her boots on "So you know I have to dress up"

"You look amazing. Are you sure you aren't a super model?"

"No, I'm not into that stuff. That's his thing. He's extremely handsome as you can tell but he's gay so don't worry he isn't your competition" she laughs out loud.  
>Aiden just looked away not even feeling a bit threaten by her friends looks.<p>

After she got everything and they left the hotel, they both headed to the diner Aiden had mention to her to eat breakfast.

"So when are going to meet up with your sister?" ILera said as she pours more syrup on her pancakes.

"Oh about that" he pulls out his cell phone and dials his sister and signals ILera to stay quiet. She just squint her eyes at him waiting to what he was going to say. _Ring Ring._

"Hello?" answers Nicky.

"Hey Nicky!" he said and winks at Ilera. "So I got some bad news, Ilera wasn't able to come this week" ILera quickly leans forwards about to say something but Aiden cover her mouth with his hand.

"Oh….how come?" Nicky said sadden by the news.

"She said something with school but she will let me know when she can drop by. She said to tell you she feels really bad about it and that she is sorry" He cheeses at Ilera who's in shock.

"Ok then keep me posted! I have to let you go because I'm a bit busy right now".

"Alright sis, talk to you later" He hangs and gives ILera a flirty look. "Now I can have you all for myself this week"

"You know I really wanted to see your sister" she pouts her lips.

"You can see her next time" he picks up her knife and fork "What you don't want to spend time with me?" he says as he cuts his pancakes.

"I didn't say that but…" she glares at him and she just chuckles and bites her lip. "Fine, I'll see her next time"

The rest of that week they barely left the apartment. Sex, Eat, Sex, Sleep. Repeat. Sex, Eat, Sex, Sleep. It's like they didn't get enough of each other. Sunday came again and ILera was packing to leave that evening. Aiden just sat on his bed watching her gather her stuff together. He was feeling a bit upset she was leaving.

"So, what if your brother finds out you were with me"

"Better watch your back" she replied. He leans forward to look at her closely. She looks back at him. "I'm kidding, he ain't gonna do shit"

"I'm not scared of your brother I'm more curious of what are _you_ going to say".

"Uh, that I can do whatever I want" she rolls her eyes and zips up her bag.

"What if he asks….what are we?" Aiden said wanting to know what Ilera's view on them is.

She stood still staring back at him with a straight face. "Aiden, we are just fucking around and like I said I can do whatever I want. I don't care what he has to say"

He didn't quite like her response but he understood now what she meant the other day about getting their satisfaction out of the way. "Yeah I know" He got off his bed and walks out of his room _I guess she always thought of me as a booty call _he thought to himself. He sighs and turns on his tv in the living room to distract himself.

* * *

><p>They walk out of the apartment heading to the car, He's going to drop her off at the airport. There is a weird vibe between them. He feels like this might just be the last time he was going to see her and he didn't wanted it to be. Ilera was acting cold with him but the only reason she was is because she doesn't want to catch any feelings. She got out of the car and he quickly follows and grabs her bag for her.<p>

"ILera" he said handing over her bag before they said their goodbyes. She smiles at him and gives him a hug.

"I really had a good time. Thanks for the great sex" she giggles and tip toes to kiss him. He reaches for his pocket to take out something.

"Here….take a copy of my key" he said and she looks at him a bit confuse.

"For what?"

"So whenever you come, you can stay at my place and since we _just fucking around,_ we can enjoy each other's company when you're in town" he smirks at her. She blushes. He leans forward to kiss her and bites her bottom lip.

"Oh wow really….ok then" she wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her and they kiss. "I guess I will see you soon, bye Aiden" she lets goes off him to leave.

"Bye" feeling a bit happy because now he knows he will get to see her again.

* * *

><p>She arrived in Miami at 8:15pm. Her friend Mauricio was outside waiting her. He was all dress up impatiently waiting for her.<p>

"Jesus, you said 7:30pm!"

"Oh hi my best friend forever I missed you too!" she said sarcastically.

"Stop being a bitch, come over here" He gives her a hug "I missed you like crazy"

"Me too"

"Ok here put this on because I made reservations at the new Cuban restaurant we haven't tried out yet" He pulled out this white blouse and some gold jewelry.

"Oh my god, my hair is a mess though! Why didn't you tell me before so I could have gotten ready in the plane?"

"Don't worry I got everything, I'll get you ready" She quickly undress in the car as he help her do her hair. Within 10mins she was ready. "There you look fabulous"

"Damn, you sure know how to fix a girl up quick"

He started the car and drove out heading to the restaurant.

"Ok so, I needed to make this night special. You're going to tell me everything that happen this week that's why I made reservation's at the restaurant so we can drink and have fun and by the way the place turns into a night club after 10 so we can party"

"Oh ok, great"

"Anyways like I was saying, I need to know everything but first I just want to know right now…Did you fuck him?"

"I fucked him all week long!" She cheesed at her friend as he try to hold his tongue from screaming. "Mauri, he's di…." Ilera try to talk but her friend presses on the horn making the car's beep interrupt her.

"Shut up! Wait till we at the restaurant!" he yelled.

"But mauri! He so thick!" she started to laugh. "I felt like a virgin!"

"Shut up!" he playfully smacks her arm. "Fuck, you don't listen!"

"He gave me a copy of his key to his apartment" Ilera said quietly.

Mauricio gasps "No". Ilera nodded at him. "Wow, you made him fall for you"

"Oh please, he just did it so he can get ass every time I go there"

"No honey, you can simply just go and fuck him but he gave you a copy of his key. He wants more than just fucking! He probably made it seem like that but if you keep dropping in like that sooner or later your just gonna be his _girlfriend_ dropping in to visit him"

Ilera just stood quiet. _Could he be right?_ She thought and just tries to forget about it. They arrive at the restaurant and Mauricio hands over his keys to the valet to park his car.

"Come on sweety, let's have a good time" He grabs Ilera by the hand and they walk into the restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You look gorgeous, stay just like that" the photographer said to me. I stood still with my hand on my belly. "Perfect! Thank you, I'm putting you on the cover of the magazine"_

_"__Oh wow, Thank you!" I said excited and I rub my cute pregnant belly. _

_"__How far are you?" one of his staff asked as she helps me change my outfit._

_"__I'm 7 months pregnant" _

_"__Ohh your almost there!" I just smiled at her "What are you having, A girl?"_

_"__Yes I am, how did you know?"_

_"__Your belly looks very round well you know that old wives tale. It's true sometimes"_

ILera stood up gasping for air. She looked around and noticed she was in her apartment. "Another pregnant dream?" she feels uncomfortable and lays back down. "Your taking birth controls pills ILera" she says to herself. She closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!<br>Let me know what you think.

OK, so I know my chapters seem pretty rushed through. Its kinda suppose to be like that. Bare with me, please.  
>I say, I am determine to finish the story. I might not be the best story writer but I like my story idea and I'm trying my best to make it as entertaining as possible.<br>Thanks for reading!


End file.
